Tokio Hotel : Un parfum de rêve
by RoseSombre
Summary: ... Une rencontre inattendue... ... Un concert... ... Un regard... ...Un amour impossible... Lorsque Lena fait la connaissance de Bill Kaulitz sans le reconnaître, sa vie en sera chamboulée. Cette fiction sera écrite sur le groupe de Tokio Hotel, dont je suis fan depuis longtemps. Leur retour m'a décidé à enfin écrire cette fiction que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis si long


**Un parfum de rêve**

 **... Une rencontre inattendue...**

 **... Un concert...**

 **... Un regard...**

 **...Un amour impossible...**

L **orsque Lena fait la connaissance de Bill Kaulitz sans le reconnaître, sa vie en sera chamboulée.**

 **Cette fiction sera écrite sur le groupe de Tokio Hotel, dont je suis fan depuis longtemps. Leur retour m'a décidé à enfin écrire cette fiction que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis si longtemps. C'est mon premier essai je vous prierai donc d'être indulgents.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Hey you**

-J'arrive maman! S'exclama la voix d'une jeune fille.

Les bras chargés de sacs, Lena accourut vers sa mère. Elle lança un dernier regard en direction de la maison tout en s'assurant de n'avoir rien oublié, et déposa les affaires qu'elle tenait entre ses mains dans le coffre de la voiture.

Son petit frère trépignait déjà d'impatience à l'idée de partir au bord de la mer pour deux semaines. Son père était installé au volant de la voiture, et sa mère regardait nerveusement sa montre tout en tapant du pied.

\- Te voilà enfin, soupira sa mère d'un ton désespéré. Tu sais nous ne partons que pour deux semaines, inutile d'emporter ta chambre.

\- Désolée maman. Je suis prête.

Le voyage se passa sans incidents la voiture, l'avion et le bateau se succédèrent sans encombres, et l'arrivée sous le soleil des Maldives était merveilleuse. Lena étouffa un juron en voyant le luxe s'étaler devant ses yeux.

\- Mes chéris, comme vous le savez, ce voyage est dans le but de célébrer notre vingt-cinquième anniversaire de mariage, nous vous avons donc pris des chambres séparées, Lena tu auras la tienne au même étage que la nôtre et Tristan, tu auras la tienne un étage en-dessous, expliqua leur mère. Allez vous installer et profiter de la piscine et de la mer. Nous nous rejoindrons à vingt heure pour souper. Veuillez tout de même vous habiller de manière convenable pour le repas, nous sommes dans un hôtel cinq étoiles.

Lena regardait ses parents les yeux grands ouverts. Une chambre pour elle seule!? C'était la première fois qu'elle jouissait d'autant de liberté. Se ressaisissant elle couru à sa chambre afin de s'installer confortablement.

Lorsque ses affaires furent déballées, elle examina sa chambre d'un oeil attentif.

La pièce était grande et lumineuse, le soleil diffusait une douce lumière par les baies vitrées qui laissaient apercevoir la mer turquoise et scintillante. De grands rideaux blancs bordaient ces mêmes baies.

Un lit rond trônait au milieu de la pièce recouvert de draps blancs. Des canapés matelassés était disposés le longs des murs et quelques plantes vertes venaient agrémenter le décor d'une touche de couleur.

Les fenêtres donnaient sur une jolie terrasse où des sièges en osier ainsi qu'une jolie table basse s'y trouvaient.

La salle de bain, était magnifique d'un blanc immaculé, n'ayant que pour motifs des dorures argentées, presque aussi immense que la chambre. A l'entrée de celle-ci se trouvait un énorme miroir avec un évier arrondi, puis les toilettes dans l'angle. A l'opposé une baignoire ainsi qu'une douche.

« _Ces vacances s'annoncent de manière superbe, et rien ne pourra les gâcher_ » songea joyeusement la jeune fille .

Ayant fini son observation et ayant un joli sourire aux lèvres elle commença à se préparer afin d'aller profiter de la piscine.

Arrivée au bord de l'eau elle remarqua les regard que lui lançaient de nombreux garçons. Elle se savait un minimum jolie, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs lisses lui arrivant au bas du dos, de jolis yeux noirs en amande, un teint métisse et un corps mince, ayant des formes là où il faut...

Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre d'où venait l'engouement qu'elle provoquait chez les hommes.

Faisant abstraction des regards, elle trouva une place à l'ombre et sirota son cocktail. Elle se sentait au paradis. Elle observa les clients se trouvant au bord de l'hôtel, et remarqua un jeune homme blond, les cheveux ébouriffés et riant à pleine dents avec ses amis. « I _l a un sourire vraiment craquan_ t » songea-t'elle en souriant.

Au bout de quelques heures elle remonta dans sa chambre afin de se préparer pour le repas. Elle boucla légèrement la pointe de ses cheveux, enfila une longue robe noire fendue, pris une paire de talons noirs, et se maquilla d'un trait d'eye-liner et d'un coup de mascara.

Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'elle était en retard. En effet, elle devait rejoindre ses parents dans cinq minutes et avait huit étages à descendre. « _Merde_ ».

Elle sortit en coup de vent de sa chambre, ferma la porte en vitesse, et se précipita vers l'ascenseur. Dans sa course, elle ne vit pas l'homme se tenant au coin du couloir et fonça en plein sur lui.

« _Aïe mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel_ »

Elle entendit un rire, et vit une main tendue devant elle afin de l'aider à se relever. La jeune fille la pris.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, j'étais en retard et je ne regardais pas où j'allais, s'excusa Lena en relevant la tête.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans ses yeux. C'était le jeune homme au sourire craquant!

\- Ce n'est pas grave Mademoiselle répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Puis-je vous offrir un verre à la fin du repas afin de me faire pardonner cette chute brutale?

\- Je vous remercie, mais ce n'était pas de votre faute. Malheureusement je suis ici en vacances avec mes parents et ne peux accepter votre invitation. Bonne soirée Monsieur...Monsieur?

-Kaulitz, répondit-il avec une moue rieuse. Bonne soirée.

« _Kaulitz...Kaulitz... ce nom me dit quelque chose_ » Lena avait beau se retourner la tête elle ne pouvait se remémorer d'où ce nom pouvait lui être familier.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Lena avait continué d'avancer, et ses pas l'avaient menée à l'entrée de la salle à manger où l'attendait sa famille.

\- Tu es juste à l'heure. Dit-il d'une voix froide.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t'elle

\- Trêve de banalités, allons-y

Un serveur habillé d'un costume noir, les mena à une table près du buffet. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent, Lena aperçu à sa gauche une chevelure blonde.

« _C'est lui_ » songea la jeune fille. Ce dernier tourna la tête, aperçu Lena, sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Lena rougissant détourna le regard afin de se plonger dans la conversation animée qui avait l'air de passionner sa famille.

Sa mère , qui avait observé la scène interrogea sa fille du regard, pendant que celle-ci rougissait de plus belle.

Elle l'emmena à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes et lui lança sur un ton réjouit:

\- Alors qui est-ce? Il a l'air charmant ce jeune homme!

\- Ne t'imagine rien maman, répondit-elle d'un ton las, je suis tombée dans les escalier en tentant de vous rejoindre et il m'a aidée à me relever, il m'a aussi proposé un verre que j'ai refusé.

\- Mais pourquoi? Il me semble très bien! Ecoute, tout à l'heure quand on ira au bar, je te laisserai là-bas avec ton frère, rien ne t'empêchera de prendre un verre avec ce bel inconnu.

\- Maman! Enfin...tu as peut-être raison, il est temps que je m'amuse un peu. Merci beaucoup.

\- Tu vois que je ne suis pas si inutile, s'exclama-t-elle les yeux pétillants

Les deux femmes retournèrent, complices, à leur tables où le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur.

 **Merci d'avoir lu, j'attends avec impatience de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé! RoseSomb** re


End file.
